Red & Blue
by Tiffie16
Summary: Luffy and the gang become friends with a group of unexplainable characters OCs and the Naruto gangs while battling the usual enemies and finding love! Zolo/OC, Sanji/OC, Luffy/OC... and maybe more to come. Tell me what you think, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Red & Blue**_

"Land Ho!" A skinny, lanky boy with dark shaggy hair, a straw hat, a scar underneath his left eye, a red sleeveless shirt, and faded blue jean shorts, yells at the top of his lungs making every other person on his ship look up at him and follow is gaze. " Nami, what's that island called?"

"That's Opposite Isle." A girl with short orange hair, a referee style stripped shirt, an orange skirt, and sandals answers. "It is home to the cursed fruit called the Yin Yang fruit."

" Yin Yang fruit, huh? I wouldn't mind a bite of that!"

"Luffy, you've already eaten one cursed fruit you don't need another!" A young man with a green helmet, curly dark hair, overalls, brown shoes, and a long narrow nose shouts.

" That's right!" A little reindeer with a red top hat agrees.

Awww, come on Usapp. I just want to know what the fruit does."

"That's no reason to try and eat it." Another young man with green buzz cut hair and three swords tells Luffy.

"But don't you want to know Zolo?"

" We could always ask Neco Robin." A tall guy with blonde hair and black suit suggests.

"Hey Robin, do you know anything about the Yin Yang fruit?"

"The Yin Yang fruit? It allows the person to eat it to control opposites. Red and Blue, Black and White, Sun and Rain, Moon and Tides, and Push and Pull are a few things." A woman with shoulder length black hair, a purple mid-driff jacket, purple low rise pants, boots, and a purple cow girl hat, replies.

"Wow Robin, you're so smart." The little reindeer tells her.

"Thank you, Chopper."

"Hey Sanji, what do you think that fruit would taste like?" Luffy asks the blonde guy.

"I don't know and I don't care" He replies.

"I say we land there and find that fruit!" Luffy says. "Full speed ahead!" Luffy's crew groans.

"I swear Luffy is getting nuttier every day." Usapp mumbles to Zolo.

"Ya think?" Zolo retorts sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

A while later, the crew lands at the island docks. The island is a mixture of dry and wet, red and blue, and black and white everywhere. Even the people. Luffy walks up to an old man dressed in red.

" Hey could you tell us where to find the Yin Yang fruit?" He asks.

The Yin Yang fruit? I don't know why you be wanting it but I'd go find and ask Akane and Aoi where it be. They found it." The old man tells him and walks away.

"Akane and Aoi?" Luffy looks around.

"Hm, how ironic." Robin says aloud.

"What's ironic?" Nami questions.

" Akane means bright red and Aoi means bright blue." Robin answers. "And those names are opposites just like this isle."

"Yeah, you're right." Nami nods. "Uh, where did Luffy go?!"

"Could you tell me where to find Akane and Aoi?" Luffy's voice asks.

"See that hill back behind those trees? Go over that, follow the path, and you'll be there." A man's voice replies. Luffy walks up to his crew with a huge grin.

"Ready to go?" He questions.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Zolo says. Luffy marches off towards the hill with his crew in his wake. They go over the hill and follow the path through a forest of red and blue. Soon they reach a small cottage with purple sidings, blue trim, a red roof, and black and white shutters, and a grey door.

"This must be their house." Luffy says aloud, looking at the small home. "I wonder what they're like."

"Well, seeing as how these girls have found this fruit, and one has probably eaten it." Robin replied. "then there's no telling what… we're…"

"Hey. You no good looking scoundrels, what do you think you're doing on our Isle?" An extremely agitated blue haired girl demanded outright, emerging at a sprint from the cottage.

"Akane, you don't have to be in that bad of a mood towards our guests, even though I know you're already roughly mooded as it is." A gentle looking red haired girl told the blue haired Akane.

"Shut up, Aoi." Akane shouts at Aoi with her hands balled in fists, ready to charge.

"Whoa. Whoa. Don't start fighting just because of us." Sanji states to calm Akane down. "If we are not wanted here, then we'll just leave."

"No we will not leave." Luffy denies. "Not until I find the Yin Yang fruit."

"If that is so, then we are sorry to tell you, but you are looking in the wrong place." Akane, rather coldly. And Aoi, sweetly, tells them simultaneously.

"WHAT?!?!?! Why not?" Luffy shouts in disbelief at the two girls.

"If you must know, then we will tell you." Akane replies some what mysteriously and coldly.

"There isn't a Yin Yang fruit anymore." Aoi finishes plainly and warmly.

"Whaaaat?!" Luffy shouts.

"That's right," Akane tells him gruffly. "We ate it."

"'We,' you mean you were one person until you are that fruit?" Usapp asks in disbelief.

"No silly, we split the fruit together. I ate the Yin half." Aoi giggles.

"And I ate the Yang half. Now go!" Akane shouts in anger.

"Akane calm down…"

"I hate it when you tell me to calm down!" Akane screams at Aoi who looks at her with a calm smile.

"Now, now, just because you have the opposite mood from me doesn't mean you get to make yourself angrier."

"I'll show you angry, come here!" Akane begins to chase Aoi around the yard. Aoi trips over a rock and lands on her chin and the crew notices that when she grimaces Akane smirks. Akane jumps on Aoi and punches her. Aoi only blocks Akane's attacks and her face is completely devoid of emotion. Akane is pulled off of Aoi by Zolo, Sanji, Usapp, and Luffy while Aoi is helped up by Neco Robin and Nami. Aoi holds her swollen cheek and winces. Akane smirks though she still struggles in the guys' grasp.

"Put me down." She demands.

"No way, have you seen what you just did to Aoi?" Sanji asks her.

"Yes, and I do feel bad about it, but sometimes I can't control myself. I did eat the Yang half of the Yin Yang fruit."

"Hey guys, thanks and all, but I'm used to it pretty much. Its been this way since our father died. He used to keep up 'happy' sorta." Aoi states a little watery, from talking about their father.

"Aoi, they don't need to know about Daddy. Its none of their business." Akane claimed with an evil smirk.

"Akane, drop it. Its been a while since we've buried him, and we haven't coped well with his death, so lets do something to get it off our chests."

"No, these people are complete strangers."

"You're so stubborn."

"So sue me."

"I'll do something better." Aoi waves her right hand and a small thunder cloud appears over Akane's head and starts raining.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play, huh?" Akane waves her left hand and the sunlight gets brighter and stronger over Aoi.

"Okay, you two, stop!" Zolo stands in between them and the girls stop.

"For sisters, you sure do fight a lot." Nami comments. The girls look at her. Akane gives Nami a pointed a look while Aoi has an amused look.

"They each ate separate halves of the Yin Yang fruit remember?" Robin reminds Nami.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Luffy says. Everyone looks at him in confusion. "Why don't you two join our crew?!"

"Whaat?!" The Straw Hat crew stares at him in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

"You do realize that we're more trouble than we're worth, right?" Akane asks Luffy slowly.

"And that we've never even thought to try and sail a ship before?" Aoi adds with a small sheepish grin.

"So? You can learn on the way." Luffy punches the air. Akane and Aoi look at each other then back at Luffy.

"We've got nothing' better to do." The girls answer in unison.

"YAY!!!" Luffy yells, punching the air again.

"Just promise you two won't start any trouble while we're on the ship" Nami states sternly.

"Which means no storm clouds over each other of trying to cause one another a heat stroke." Robin further explains.

The two girls look at each other, then look back at the straw hat crew," saying, "We would never do that." Both with malicious/innocent looks respectively of contempt.

"Yeah right." Nami rolls her eyes.

"Nami, my love. You look so beautiful when you're giving out orders." Sanji sighs, his eyes in the shape of red hearts. Nami ignores him but when he doesn't leave her alone Zolo notices Aoi's smile becomes somewhat forced. After the crew is aboard the ship, Sanji notices Akane's eyebrow twitch when she sees Zolo sleeping on deck.

"Well, you did tell them not to fight with each other." Chopper says to Nami a week later. They watch as Akane argues with Zolo and Aoi fights with Sanji.

"You're a lazy good for nothing swordsman!" Akane shouts at Zolo who is absolutely livid.

"And what about you? All you do is mess with the sea currents while Aoi channels the air currents!" Zolo growls back.

"Can't you see when a girl isn't interested? You're a wannabe ladies man." Aoi tells Sanji calmly with a small smile.

"Haven't you ever heard of wooing? You're a little know-it-all!" Sanji retorts stamping his foot.

"All four of you stop it!" Nami bellows causing everyone on the ship to fall silent. "Aoi, you switch places with your sister. You get along better with Zolo."

"Thank you!" Usopp shouts, with tears streaming down his face.

"I think that she just loves hearing that praise from him, and that's why she's tellin' us to go elsewhere." Akane whispers to her sister, half way from their designated areas, rather harshly.

"You know I was just thinking' the same exact thing." Aoi replies sweetly at the same tone.

"Hey! I heard that you two delinquents." Nami fires at the two.

"So sue us." Both state. While Aoi finishes with "so? Are we right?"

"Whaaaat? Hell no!" She states after a hesitation that was not unnoticed by the girls, who give a knowing nod.

"Whatever you say." Akane mutters, then both girls leave to do their own thing.

"Wow! Weren't they a bit too direct to the guys?" Robin chuckles to Nami.

"To the guys? Are you kidding me? What about me? But I think there's some deep undercurrents to these arguments, that I don't want to take notice to anymore, and the girls are ignoring." Nami observed.

"My poor girl. Nami, those undercurrents, and arguments, are the first signs of love forming. Just…. stay out of it, but keep them from killing each other, or sinking the ship, okay?"

"I hope you're wrong, or those boys are in for a bumpy ride."


	4. Chapter 4

Aoi stands at the bow of the Merry Go.

"I can't believe it's been two months since I've joined the crew." She sighs. "It feels longer." She keeps her voice low. The rest of the crew had fallen asleep a while ago. She looks at the stars in the sky remembering all of the times she, Akane, and their father had named and made up constellations.

"What are you doing up?" Aoi turns around to see Sanji walking up to her.

"I'd ask you the same thing." She replies.

"I asked first."

"Fine, I couldn't sleep."

"Heh, me neither." Sanji leans on the rails beside Aoi.

"Wow, we actually agreed on something." Aoi laughs dryly.

"I guess we did." Sanji chuckles. "So, I was wondering, how did your dad die?"

"Well, there was this weird guy, who came to the island causing all kinds of trouble along with his crew. My dad stood up to him and the man are him whole." Aoi shakes angrily.

"Wow, I've never seen you angry before."

"Akane is asleep, the effects of the fruit don't work while one of us is asleep."

"Was the man's name Waffle?"

"Yeah it was. Why?"

"Luffy beat him a while back."

He-he did? Oh, that's just so wonderful." Aoi wipes away a few tears and smiles. "But Akane won't like it."

"Why not?"

"She wanted to kill Waffle." Aoi smiles dryly. Sanji chuckles a little. Aoi leans back on the rail with her arms. "It's pretty out tonight."

"Yeah, it sure is." Sanji agrees and also leans on the rail with his hands, accidentally touching Aoi's in the process. He removes his hand quickly and Aoi moves a step over.

"You and your lanky self." Aoi chuckles and gives Sanji a crooked grin. 'Thank god it's so dark he can't see my cheeks. Stop it, Aoi, you don't like him!"

'That was weird. Wow she looks pretty tonight. Whoa, I need to stop thinkin' like that. She drives me nuts.'

'Why does he keep staring at me? Is something wrong with my appearance? Oh, god, what is it?" She thinks as she questions, "is something the matter?"

Shaking his head as if waking out of a dream, he says, "No, everything's perfect." Causing Aoi to blush even redder, though it is still unnoticed.


	5. Chapter 5

Akane wakes up a few hours later, and Aoi and Sanji are asleep at this point. Getting up slow, as to not wake Aoi up, she creeps out the door and on deck.

Still softly moving, she moves to the rear of the ship, and releases a sigh of pleasure.

"What are you doing back here?" Zolo asks from behind.

"Getting fresh air, since I couldn't get back to sleep, why? Is it a crime now? And why are you out here questioning me?" Akane replies uncertainly.

"Well, I see you're in a better mood than earlier today."

"Aoi's asleep, and the effects of the cursed fruit doesn't take effect while we're in these states."

"Ahhh, I see. Now your questions. I just wanted to know. No, and 'cause I couldn't sleep." He replies, leaning against the rail next to her.

"Is there-"

"I heard about Waffle."

"What?!" Akane questions in a shaky voice. "From who? When?" Wiping a loose tear away angrily and impatiently.

"Whoa. If I had realized it was still a touchy subject I would never have brought it up."

"Aoi said so, didn't she. She said something. I knew-"

"Akane, snap out of it." Zolo says, having grabbed her by her shoulders and gently shaking her. "Its fine, really. Just calm down, but I do have to say that Luffy took care of him, though."

"No, its not the same."

"Ssshhhh… its ok." Zolo continues to say, while holding her close to his chest, and just wrapping her up in his warmth.

"S-sorry. It's just that- I never- never mind. Its pointless." She started pushing away, but he holds her tighter. "Zolo… please let-" was all she could say before Zolo layed a light and tender kiss upon Akane's forehead.

"Its fine. Now go back to bed." Zolo softly demands.

Slightly blushing still, "What if I don't wanna?"

"Then I'll just have to take you to your quarters myself, now won't I?" Zolo challenges softly.

Taking a step back and towards the steps to the lower deck, "You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna take a bet on that?"

"Nope. I'm off, 'Night then."

"'Night, then." Zolo replies absently as he watches Akane's hurried retreat. 'Now that's the kind a girl a guy could go nuts for.' He shakes the thought away by countering with, 'I need to stop my wishful thinking now, of I'll end up as Sanji. Wishing for the right woman, and always complimenting the wrong.'

Akane slowly makes her way down the steps to the woman's deck touching her forehead where Zolo's lips met her skin. 'He seriously didn't do that. That kind of behavior could melt a girl's heart of ice.' Removing her hand quickly, as if to wipe away the thought, she kept thinking, 'those thoughts are dangerous for mine and Aoi's position. I must not let any more of those thoughts interfere, again.' She crawls back in bed, lays her head down, closes her eyes, and finishes with, 'Ever again.' Falling asleep after these thoughts are put to rest, if only just 'til the next morning.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later the Straw Hat crew is sailing along happily. No one has spoken a word about what happened three nights ago. The Merry Go lands on an island to get food and water.

"Come on Nami, we've got to go." Luffy tries to hurry his navigator along.

"Yeah, Nami come on." A voice mocks Luffy.

"Buggy the Clown, what are you doing on Fireworks Island?" Nami demands.

"Just some fun in the sun and a little bit of revenge. Now!" Suddenly the ground beneath the Straw Hat crew explodes and separates the crew. Usopp and Chopper latch onto Luffy, Nami and Robin hook arms together so they won't get separated, Sanji grabs Aoi's hand as she passes him, and grabs her around the waist turning his back toward the ground, and Zolo holds Akane close to himself, turns his back to the ground also, and curls himself around her as they all fly through the air. Sanji lands in an alley on some garbage while Zolo lands on a roof.

"Are you okay Aoi?" Sanji asks through his teeth.

"Yeah, but you aren't." Aoi replies carefully getting off of Sanji. She helps him up and he winces. "You're bleeding!" She immediately looks at his leg. "That's a nasty gash."

"Let's try and find Chopper so he can fix me up." Sanji tries to walk and collapses.

"You aren't going anywhere until I at least stop that bleeding. It's bad." Aoi leans Sanji up against the alley wall. "Take off your jacket, I need too shred it for bandages and make a tourniquet."

"What?!"

"Take it off please." Aoi repeats. 'Akane must be unconscious.' Sanji takes his jacket off and Aoi begins to rip it up. She makes the tourniquet and the bandages, but doesn't have enough material for soaking up the blood. Aoi ties the tourniquet and rips a few pieces off of the bottom of her shirt, folds them, and places them on Sanji's wound. She then bandages his leg tightly. "There, that should hold you for a while."

"Thanks-"

"Get down!" Aoi whispers harshly a group of Buggy's crew enters the alley. Sanji and Aoi hide under the garbage bags so the three men search for them.

"'Ey boys! I think I've 'ound 'em!" A guy shouts and grabs Aoi's rear. Sanji gulps as Aoi's expression turns angry.

Akane feels herself smile suddenly just before an angry tirade of curses are heard clearly all over the island.

"You A-hole! I can't believe you just grabbed my ass!! I'm gonna kick you mother-effers from here to your effin' ship!!" Aoi's voice screams.

"Whoa, who knew she had all of that in her." Zolo comments. He rubs the large knot on the back of his head.

"I did, I'm glad we were awake to hear it." Akane laughs. She stands and helps Zolo up. Suddenly the loud wailing of a grown man who just got kicked in his posterior is heard. Akane and Zolo have to jump out of the way so that one of Buggy's pirates doesn't fall on them. Instead he falls face first on the concrete followed by two more of Buggy's crew. They sit up rubbing their butts and faces.

"Why'd you go an' do that?!" One pirate, the shortest of the three, asks the skinniest pirate.

"I didn't mean to… she did have a nice rump though." He smiles and drools.

"Oh, so you're the one who grabbed Aoi's butt." Akane says testily. She punches her hand a few times and pops her knuckles.

"You're in for it now boys." Zolo warns.

Suddenly a menacing cloud of rain appears, hovering over the members of Buggy's crew.

"Ha-ha. I didn't mean to, I s-swear. It was al-all by p-pure accident." The skinniest of the three stuttered.

"You don't ever effin' touch my sister's ass ever again, and don't think that gives you access to mine either!" Akane warns in the coolest of all voices.

"You got it. Not thinking a thing of that sort. No ma'am. We'll be off no-"

"Oh, you are far from leaving now." Akane raises her arms and drops them hard, saying, "You're dead. Icy Torrent!"

"Wow, you really did a number on them." Zolo compliments.

"Why thank you." Akane bows, but stops in mid bow when she suddenly hears Buggy's crew members groan. "Crap, they're not dead." Akane thinks to Aoi, 'You didn't kill them.'

"'Darn it,'" Aoi mutters both aloud and to Akane.

"What's wrong?" Sanji asks after a moment's silence, "Aoi, what's wrong?" He shakes Aoi to get her attention.

"Huh, oh, nothing." Aoi says absentmindedly.

"Ok. If you're sure."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"God, your sister has quite a pair of lungs."

"Yeah. She had quite a reputation back at home. We need to get out of here."

"No kidding, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Aoi and Sanji run through the twisting streets and having the Merry Go in their sight when Aldiva a few of her crew force the pair to skid to a halt.

"Aldiva what are you doing here?" Sanji questioned.

"I'm getting' my revenge on y'all Straw Hats with Buggy." The woman laughs. Aoi looks at the woman's outfit. A cowgirl hat, curly hair, red lips, a plaid shirt tied just below her chest, and short mini cut-off shorts. "to bad for you kid. If you are a part of the Straw Hat crew I'm gonna have to getcha too."

"Actually y'all are gonna have ta wait fer that revenge." Aoi copies Aldiva's accent perfectly. She grins. 'Akane a little help please.'

'Oh god, she's countrified.' Akane says to Aoi telepathically. 'Here we go.'

"Blazing Sun!" Aoi shouts as her sister takes control of her. Aldiva and her lacky's eyes are blinded and they run inside a building to avoid getting third degree burns. "Come on!" Sanji and Aoi begin running to the ship. They arrive at the dock and Aoi quickly hops over the Merry Go's railing. Sanji fails to jump the railing and Aoi has to help him up. She pulls Sanji over the rail only to have him land on top of her. The pair makes a comical sight, Sanji is lying on top of Aoi who is much smaller than he is, both of their lips are touching, and they both are wide eyed in shock. Aoi squeezes her eyes shut, turns her head away, and struggles. Sanji gets up quickly and Aoi stands up, both standing a ways away from each other. Then Aoi flushes in anger and embarrassment.

"You know if anyone else saw that they would call that a kiss." Sanji comments.

"Yeah, if that's so," Aoi starts sweetly before smacking Sanji in the arm and continuing angrily "That was my first kiss!"

"I-it was? Wait, wait we need to find the others!" Sanji says as Aoi hits him repeatedly.

"Hey!" Aldiva's voice can be heard from far off. Aoi peers over the rail.

"Icy Torrent!" Aoi aims her signature move at Aldiva and suddenly sleet, snow, and hail pepper Aldiva. Aoi jumps down from the ship, walks up to Aldiva, and punches the woman, who is still being beaten with Aoi's Icy Torrent, right in the jaw knocking Aldiva out.

"Do you chumps want to be next?" Aoi asks with a crooked grin. One guy dashes at her and the others join him. Aoi takes them all out just in time for Luffy, Usapp, and Chopper to see.

"Whoa." Luffy looks at the fallen pirates. "Where is Sanji, he had to have helped a little?"

"Sanji's back at the ship. He couldn't have helped if he wanted to." Aoi replies.

"Huh, why not?"

"He's got a pretty bad gash in his left leg. It was all he could do to get to the Merry Go with me."

"Well let's get back to the ship so Chopper can patch Sanji up. I hope your sister, Zolo, Nami, and Robin show up soon."

"I don't know about Nami and Robin, but Akane and Zolo are on the opposite side of the island." Aoi explain uncertainly. "And Zolo keeps stumbling and nearly blacking out. I think he's got a mild concussion. Chopper I think you need to look at him when he gets here."

"And how do you know this?" Usapp asks awkwardly.

Aoi, not sure how to answer, shrug saying, "Telepathy?"

"Ooookay?" Everyone there but Sanji say not believing her.

"Well, since I'm said what I had to say, let's get the ship ready for set sail for when the others show up." Aoi says, turning to leave. "Oh, and Chopper." She adds turning back towards the group.

"Yeah?" He asked uncertainly.

"I don't know how much more blood can be held with that make-shift bandage I made. You might want to hurry and see to Sanji." Aoi states, with a sly smirk, knowing that the bandage would last a while longer.

"hey guys!" Nami says as she and Robin hop over the rail.

"Okay now we just need-"

"We're here! Let's go!" Akane jumps over the railing. Zolo follows close behind but stumbles and falls as he lands on the deck.

"Zolo, what's wrong?" Usapp asks.

"I hit my head." Zolo answers rubbing his head.

"He has some sort of concussion." Akane states.

"A concussion… but that means… Aoi was telling the truth!" Chopper shouts in shock.

"The truth about what?" Zolo questions.

"Aoi and Akane can speak to each other using telepathy!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You should have seen it." Sanji says.

"Seen what?" Zolo asks.

"Dat Icy Torrent. Dat's Aoi's attack now Akane's. Akane's attack is Blazing Sun."

"Its true. Because we're connected we can speak to each other through our minds and when one of us lets the other take control of us they can use their attacks but their body is vulnerable." Akane explains.

"Wow. I'm glad you're in our crew." Usapp says.


	8. Chapter 8

Suddenly a cannon blast is heard and everyone is thrown to the deck. Another shot is fired and there is a splintering of wood as the cannonball destroys the railing and Aoi shouts in pain.

"Aoi!" Akane yells when she sees her sister collapse with a huge sliver of wood sticking out of her shoulder. Another shot and the mast pins Akane down, breaking a few ribs and her right arm badly.

"Robin, take them below so Chopper can take care of them! Usapp help me row out of here!" Luffy orders.

"I'll help too." Nami grabs and oar and the three row as fast as they can.

Akane groans quietly as she begins to regain consciousness. She opens her eyes and looks around. She sees her sister sleeping peacefully in a hammock. She is bandaged all over her chest and her left arm and shoulder.

"Oh good, you're awake. How are you feeling?" A girl with short bubble gum pink hair, green eyes, pale skin, a red head band thing with a metal plate, and a red sleeveless shirt asks.

"Um, fine. Who are you?" Akane asks.

"Her name is Sakura." Chopper says. "She's helping me take care of you, Aoi, Sanji, and Zolo."

"Is Aoi going to be okay?"

"She's going to be just fine. Sanji and Zolo are already up and about." Sakura smiles. Akane sighs in relief.

"Hey, you're awake." Zolo says with a smile. "I guess I'm not the only lazy good for nothing." Chopper makes Sakura leave with him quickly.

"Don't get me started." Akane grumbles, from being sore and wanting to move around. "I'm really not in the mood to de-" She stops, as she notices the change of expression in his eyes, as he moves in closer. "oh no, go away, don't come any closer, or I'll ki-"

In the distance, from the deck, a crash is heard and Luffy busts out laughing and a yell from and unknown guy saying, "You better believe it!" (Kills the moment don't it.) Unknown to Zolo and Akane, Aoi is actually away and let's her emotions change so that Akane won't know she's awake. Zolo makes and irritated grunt and Aoi fails to stifle a giggle.

"Ugh, Aoi!" Akane shouts.

"$%&!" Zolo growls. Aoi busts out laughing.

"It hurts… it… h-hurts!" Aoi sits up holding her shoulder.

"Then stop laughing." Akane grumbles.

"I-I can't… y-you're ha, ha t-to angry-y."

"Oh, sorry," Akane calms down. Aoi stops laughing but keeps her smile. "How's your shoulder?"

"Just fine. Nothing important was hit, but you had it worse off. One of your ribs punctured your right lung. it's a good thing we met Sakura and her friends." Aoi says cheerfully, then her mood changes to a concerned one. "You need to rest, we both do. 'Night 'Lazy Swordsman'".

That evening Sanji goes into the girls room to check up on them. He notices Aoi sleeping fitfully. She bolts upright, making him jump.

"Sorry." Aoi murmurs, to keep from waking Akane.

"Its fine. How do you feel?" He asks as he moves towards her.

"A few more hours of sleep and I'll be fine."

"Alright. Well, how's your sister?"

Aoi, glancing at her motionless sister, answers, "Uh, pretty peaceful from this angle."

"Aoi, you know what I meant." Sanji softly chuckles. "Chopper wants a full report, darling, so no jokes."

"Fine, party pooper, her breathing and pulse rate are pretty even." With a playful twinkle in her eyes, Aoi mumbles frowning.

"Oh, that's good." Sanji says uncertainly. "Want to come with me to tell Chopper how she's doing?" Tilting his head toward Akane.

"Well… I do need to start helping just a little, since I'm not bed ridden like Akane."

Stirring just in time to hear this comment, Akane mumbles drowsily, "Maybe not, but you're wishing you were, Remember, I can hear you."

Sighing, Aoi mumbles, "She knows me too darn well." Sanji chuckles, as they leave, as Aoi finishes, "what am I gonna do with her?"

Even more muffled through the door, the two leaving hear Akane say, "Absolutely nothing. You love me too much."

Shrugging, Aoi says, "See, she knows me too well."

Sanji chuckles again. Aoi hums a little tune as she and Sanji go to give Chopper the information on Akane's current health. Then a boy with yellow blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes wearing a black and orange jump suit, a weird metal plate, on a black cloth, with a leaf etched on it, and strange shoes jumps in front of Aoi and Sanji.

"So, which of those two sisters are you?" He asks.

"I'm Aoi, and you must be a friend of Sakura's." Aoi answers in an amused tone.

"Uh, yeah, how'd you know?" He gives her a surprised look. She points to her forehead. The boy adjusts the plate on his head and grins. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Naruto."

"Alright, let's go Aoi, we still need to see Chopper." Sanji pushes Aoi gently forward. As Naruto goes to do his own thing, Sanji whispers in Aoi's ear. "He and Luffy are one and the same in every way."

"I kinda figured that out when he jumped in front of us." Aoi mumbles wryly.


	9. Chapter 9

Three weeks later and Akane is able to walk around again. Both she and her sister have met Naruto, Sakura, and their silver haired sensei Kakashi. The Straw Hat crew has been docked at a large island with a forest of gigantic trees for about a week. Akane and Zolo are walking through the forest followed by Aoi, Sanji, Sakura, and Naruto. The group is laughing and talking until Sakura squeals.

"Ino!" She runs up to hug a girl with pale skin, pale blonde hair, blue eyes, and a purple mid-drift baring outfit. There are two guys with her one who has dark hair pulled into a spiky pony tail and a lazy, careless attitude and the other guy is a large bulky looking guy with long spiky brown hair.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?!" Ino asks hugging back. Aoi's smile becomes forced when she hears Ino speak. Everyone heads back to the ship to catch up with old friends and make new ones. A few days later everyone is down below eating when the Merry Go shakes roughly. The crew goes above to see a man, a boy around the age of the new friends of the crew, and four stranger looking people dressed similarly.

"Orochimaru, what are you doing here?!" Naruto demands. The man chuckles and Akane and Aoi look at each other with emotionless faces.

"Fruit cake." They say in unison.

"Were you insulting our lord?" A man with shoulder length white hair, green lips, and an evil glare growls.

"Duh, you freakin'" Aoi starts.

"Gaywad." Akane finishes. The boy looks directly at Akane and Aoi. Akane begins to blush a little and barely holds back a giggle. Sanji notices Aoi's eye twitch twice before her sister begins flirting a bit. Aoi turns her head and gags.

"Are you okay?" Sanji asks.

"Yeah but Zolo isn't." Aoi replies. Sanji looks at Zolo whose jaw is clenched tightly. Aoi looks at the boy that Akane is crushing on. He has raven black hair spiked up in the back and long bangs on both sides of his face, onyx eyes, pale skin, a katana, and strange clothes. 'What does she see in him?'

"So Sasuke, are you going to try to kill us?" Naruto asks darkly. Sasuke looks at Naruto then smirks.

"Not yet, but I will kill you." He says. "I'll see you later, right Naruto?" And with that Sasuke and the other for ninja disappear into the forest. That night the group decides to take turns being on watch. Usapp falls asleep on his two hour watch and that's when someone sneaks on to the ship and into the hospital cabin where Akane is sleeping. Sasuke watches her sleep until she begins to wake up. Sasuke leaves quickly.

'What was that?' Akane thinks drowsily. She shrugs and goes back to sleep. Several nights later Akane is shaken awake.

"Wake up Akane! Zolo and Sasuke are fighting over you!" Aoi shakes her sister urgently.

"What?!" Akane quickly gets out of her hammock and races on deck.

"You can hear their swords clashing." Nami tells Akane. Akane looks out into the pitch black forest.

"You may want to wait for morning Sis, there's no way we'll see them in there tonight." Aoi grabs her sister's shoulder.

"Yeah. You're right." Akane agrees quietly.

Aoi and Akane watch, from high up in a tree, as Zolo and Sasuke go toe-to-toe with one another. Sasuke is surprisingly strong for a fifteen year old. Naruto and Luffy are fighting Orochimaru, Nami and Robin are fighting Tayuya, Usapp and Chopper are helping Sakura and Choji beat Kiddomaru, and Sanji is helping Kakashi fight Sakon and Ukon. The girls already beat their opponent.

Aoi watches as Zolo and Sasuke go head-to-head and fire insults back and forth.

"So 'Inari' how are you gonna beat me?" Zolo asks speaking clearly around the sword in his mouth. "Because that's the only way you have a chance with Akane."

"I'm going to slice you in half baka! I have more of a chance with Akane than you." Sasuke retorts slashing at Zolo's head. Zolo dodges and returns the favor.

"How do you figure?"

"Simple, I'm 15, I'm closer to her age." Sasuke stabs at Zolo who blocks him.

"But you're younger than she is." Zolo slashes at Sasuke three times. "I'm older and my maturity level is much higher."

"At least I'm not a freak with green hair!" Sasuke unleashes a furious combination of attacks.

"At least I don't have cockatoo hair!" Zolo lets his combination loose and Sasuke finds it hard to dodge. Zolo's swords knick Sasuke on the neck and face several times. Sasuke is able to hit Zolo on the side of the head with his sword handle. Aoi watches as blood begins to trickle from the wound. Zolo then slices into Sasuke's shoulder.

"Akane, you need to decide soon." She mumbles to her sister

"It's a good thing I don't wear earrings!" Sasuke shouts.

"It's a good thing I don't have black eyes!" Zolo yells back.

"What? That was so lame!" Sasuke laughs until Zolo punches him in each eye.

"You sure about that?" Zolo grins.

"Okay that's enough!" Akane shouts as she jumps down from her perch and walks over to Zolo and Sasuke's battle field. "You're comebacks are lame. Anyway, stop fighting." She suddenly bursts into giggles and fights for control. "S-Sorry… ha-ha…*sigh* … Ok I'm better. Now I'll give you an answer, deal? Which means, no fights, death glares, or arguments, and if you do, neither of you will get me, and I have my ways of finding out if you do. Now disperse." She tells the pair sternly. The boys stare at her in surprise. "Well?" The boys turn their backs to each other and walk away. Aoi lands on her feet beside her sister.

"So who do you pick?" Aoi questions. "I don't think that you really like Sasuke."

"You're not going to just use telepathy to find out?" Akane replies.

"Nope, if you really want me to know you'll tell me."

"I think that I want-"

"Gum Gum Rocket!" Luffy's voice echoes through the forest before Aoi and Akane have to hit the dirt as their captain whizzes by over their heads.

"Believe it!" Naruto follows quickly through the canopy of the trees. There is a loud explosion and the girls rise.

"Yikes." Aoi smiles kindly as Akane frowns.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, its been three days," Zolo says impatiently. "Who do you choose?"

'Watch this,' Akane directs to Aoi telepathically. "Guys…" She starts, then bows her head to hide her expression, "I have chosen neither of you."

"WHAAAAAAT?!?!" Both Zolo and Sasuke yell.

"Who is he? I wanna know!" Zolo questions darkly.

"I'm gonna kill 'im" Sasuke growls harshly.

"Guys…" Aoi starts just coming into the room after composing herself. "She really didn't want me to tell you but its Luffy and-"

"AND?! There's two?!" The boys shout again.

Akane flinches, covers her ears, and groans, "Ears, ooowww."

'Wow! You're jokes are hilarious!' Aoi thinks to Akane sarcastically. "Yeah, and person behind curtain one part two is…" a sudden drum roll sounds, "Naruto."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke shouts again. "NARUTO, YOU'RE DEAD!!"

From behind he door everyone hears Luffy tell Naruto its time to run. Everyone hears the two laugh and start to run and Sasuke and Zolo start to take off after them. But the girls trip them as they go by, Aoi laughing giddily and Akane laughing evilly.

"Alright, you two, what's so funny?" Zolo asks irritated.

"Do you honestly think that I would be in love with Luffy and Naruto?" Akane chuckles.

"Ummm…" Sasuke and Zolo hesitate.

"Oh my god, you did!" Akane smacks her forehead. "I mean Naruto and Luffy are so… Naruto and Luffy."

"Then who do you really choose?" Sasuke stands up. Zolo rises into a sitting position.

"Well, I haven't exactly come to an absolute conclusion yet…" Akane pauses to think over what she wants to say next. "Is it possible that I could have-"

"NO! NO MORE TIME!!' The boys and Aoi shout in unison.

"OW!! EARS!!" Akane shouts back at them. "Fine! Then, I just wanna say, its been a hard decision, even though I just met you and all, Sasuke. If I could I wish I could have both of you," Aoi elbows Akane in the ribs, "Oof, ok, but we all know that I can't, sooo…" She pauses to tell Aoi her decision silently, unbeknownst to the boys, " I have decided to… stick with…"

"Come on with it." The boys say.

"Zolo." Akane says at the same time as the boys.

After Akane finishes this she left the room for all who occupied it to think over what she said. Aoi quietly guides a stunned Sasuke off the ship and deep into the forest before leaving him there. When she gets back to the ship she's surprised to see several new faces.

"Whoa, new face overload." She says holding her head. A few guys walk up to her: One has long brown hair with long bangs, pale pupil-less eyes, fair skin, and light monochromatic clothes, with the same black sandals as Naruto, and a forehead protector. Another has his black hair cut into a soup bowl haircut, round black eyes with three long eyelashes on the bottom, a green spandex leotard, and his forehead protector around his waist. The last has red upside down triangles on his cheeks, dog-like eyes, a forehead protector, a leather jacket, and a large white dog behind him.

"Uh… Hi, I'm Aoi." Aoi smiles politely.

"I'm Hyuga Neji." The first guy replies calmly.

"I'm Rock Lee." The second guy grins and one of his teeth sparkles.

"Hi, I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru." The last guy says with a crooked smile.

"Is Akamaru your dog?" Aoi asks Kiba.

"He's my best friend."

"You know… I've never seen a dog this big before. What do you feed him, steroids?" Aoi grins in amusement as Kiba laughs. 'He and I are gonna be good friends.' Aoi notices Lee and Neji staring at her. She notices something in their gaze that is very male, a gaze of guys who like what they see. "Uh-oh!"

'What's up?' Akane asks Aoi. 'I don't like the sound of that uh-oh.'

'Nothin' seriously.' Aoi tells you.

'Sister dear, I could take over your body and look for myself.' Akane threatens, Aoi sensing an evil grin. 'Now spill it.'

'Alright fine, I think Neji and Lee are developing a crush on me.'

'Which means that they're gonna duke it out with each other and Sanji.'

'Oh, I hope not.'

'SCORE!! A THREE WAY DEATH MATCH!!'

'You're gonna sell tickets aren't you?'

'You bet you're &% I will!'

'You're such a money grubber. Oh and thanks for reminding me that I have to stop three guys from killing each other soon!'

'Enjoy that.'

'Thanks!'

'Welcome, and I'm not a money grubber. We do have to pay for repairs, food, and everything.'

'Point taken. Fine. I don't care.'

'But, what are you gonna do about your guys?'

'Their not all my guys. I only have one.'

'Oooh, I bet it's Neji,' Akane says sarcastically, sensing a death glare from her sister. 'I was joking.'

'Kiss my $!' Aoi snaps. 'That was not funny. Need I remind you that you were in a similar situation just a little while ago?'

'Point taken. So what are you gonna do?'

'I don't know yet, but if they don't start fighting for a while I can figure something out.'

"Aoi, you had better have figured something out." Akane says three days and two islands later.

"They aren't!" Aoi replies in anger. She leaves helping Chopper make medicine and rushes on deck.

"Sheesh, you two must have the ability to make guys fight each other." Luffy comments wryly. Aoi jumps over the railing and runs toward the battle ground. She arrives just in time to see Sanji kick Lee who punches Neji who rams Sanji.

"ENOUGH!" Aoi screams at the top of her lungs. The three warring boys freeze and look at her in shock. "Stop this stupid, petty fight. If you guys want to be my boyfriend then you're gonna have to follow my rules. One: No fighting, taunting, or arguments. Two: No trying to be the best man. And three: I will decide who will be my boyfriend my way.

"Now I will go on one date with each of you of your choice of day or night. Who ever I had the most fun with will be the guy I choose. Lee will take me on a date tomorrow, then Neji, then Sanji. Deal?"

"Deal." The boys agree to Aoi's terns and go their separate ways.

'I warned you it would turn into a three-way death match.' Akane states seriously.

'Shut up, Akane, I know.'

'And why didn't I think of this when all this happened to me?'

'You liked watching them fidget.' Aoi states flatly.

'Ha-ha. True. True.' Akane laughs.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Aoi goes on a date with Lee to a nearby Fair. Aoi has pulled her hair up into a half pony tail, some simple lip gloss, mascara, and shimmery eye shadow for make up, and she is wearing a pale yellow sundress. She surprisingly has a good time with Lee. He is sweet and courteous and he won her many prizes like plushies, large stuffed animals, and jewelry.

Making their way back to the Merry Go, Aoi giggles, "I had fun today."

"I'm glad. Good night, Aoi." Lee smiles sweetly.

"Good night, Lee."

The next day Aoi goes out with Neji a little while after lunch. Neji takes Aoi dancing at a nice club. Aoi dressed accordingly to this and is wearing shimmery eye shadow, black eye liner, tickle me pink lip gloss, her hair crimped, and a light blue satin kimono style shirt and black and light blue pinstriped Bermuda shorts with silver strapped heels. Aoi also has a good time with Neji.

"Aoi," Neji gently grabs her hand.

"What is it Neji?" Aoi asks a little startled.

"I want to show you something." He heads her out of the club and toward the center of town.

"What's so important here?"

"You'll see, as soon as the sun sets." Neji sits down on a bench in front of a large fountain and Aoi sits next to him to wait for his surprise. Suddenly the fountain lights up with an array of vibrant colors.

"Oh, wow, it's- it's so beautiful." Aoi gasps as the water changes color and seems to dance with the lights.

"I thought the same thing when I say it." Neji smiles kindly. The pair watch the fountain for a while until Aoi shivers a bit. Neji, seeing as how he doesn't have a jacket, wraps an arm around Aoi's shoulders and uses his large sleeve as a way to help keep her warm. "Let's go back, you'll freeze out here if we stay." Aoi lies in her hammock that night and falls to sleep contentedly.

The next night Sanji not only takes her to the carnival and dancing, but he takes pictures with her, takes her to see a play, and while they're going back to the ship, saves her from thieves, who want to kill him, take the girl, and steal their valuables.

"Thanks Sanji, who knows what those guys would have done if they had been able to grab me." Aoi tells Sanji gratefully.

"Don't worry about it, besides I hate it when guys, especially guys like that, treat girls and women poorly." Sanji shrugs.

"But, Sanji, you probably just saved my life."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, one, I'd have been more trouble than I'm worth and two what would they have done with me after they were through with me?"

"Um…"

"They would have either killed me or given me to someone else."

"You're very cryptic right now."

"And they probably would have killed you in that alley if they had the chance."

"So I'm guessing that you will worry about it."

"No, tonight was absolutely perfect and nothing will change that." Aoi opens the door to the women's cabin. "Thanks you Sanji." She stands on her tip toes, even though she's wearing high heeled boots, and gives Sanji a little peck on his cheek. "Good night."

"You look like $^%." Akane states nonchalantly.

"I got attacked by rapist thieves. Thank god Sanji was there." Aoi explains matter-of-factly.

"All you had to do was torrent then and you'd never be bugged by any of them again."

"Sanji started kicking their $$!es before I could move."

"Most likely cuz you froze."

"What was that?"

"You heard me. I didn't stutter."

"You best get up out of my grill girl."

Akane did a little head roll thing and says all gangster like, "Oh, I know you di'n't."

"Alright you two that's enough. You can't fight each other remember?" Sanji steps in.

All sweetly, "we were just having a nice and friendly discussion." Akane says, watching Aoi closely, who has her arms crossed over her chest. Aoi rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, a very loud… discussion." She says sarcastically.

"Maybe on you're part."

"Girls! Chill!" Sanji says stepping between the two sisters.

Both sigh, and Akane leaves the room not saying another word.

Aoi chuckling says. "You know we were just picking with each other, right?"

"Yeah, but I was just being sure that is didn't blow up into a shout fest."

"It wasn't, I swear."

Sanji shrugs, "If you say so."

"Ok. Again, 'night Sanji."

"Good night, Aoi." He says as he pulls her towards him, and gives her a hug, and kisses her forehead. He leaves the room leaving her in a slight daze.


	12. Chapter 12

As he steps out, he closes the door behind him, unaware of Akane watching him and waiting.

From the shadows, "You hurt her, you die." Akane warned in a cool voice, causing him to jump.

"Ah, so the sister sticks around," Sanji remarks. "And tossing threats too."

"Sorry, promises." Sanji corrects. "But why threaten me when I might not be the one she chooses?"

"I know Aoi more than I let on." Akane says mysteriously. "And I've warned the others, but just not to this extent."

"Oh, I see." Sanji says then walks away.

A few weeks and a good amount of islands later, the guys are getting frustrated. Akane and Aoi are both on watch on the Crow's Nest.

"Aoi, when are you going to let the guys know who you choose? If you procrastinate any more they'll go ballistic." Akane scolds her sister while watching the horizon.

"I know, I know, its just… I really like all of them. Ugh, love stinks." Aoi groans in irritation but she still watches the horizon. She falls silent for a long time, contemplating the variables to her decision. She sighs deeply. "I'll tell them tonight."

"Really? Should I let them know?"

"After our shift in the nest is over." Aoi keeps her face emotionless as she passes each of her suitors when she goes to help Nami navigate. That night Aoi leans up against the wall of her shared cabin as she waits for Akane to come back with the guys. The door opens and Akane walks in followed by Lee, Neji, and Sanji.

"You all know-" Akane starts, sounding like a drill sergeant.

"Akane, I've got this." Aoi interrupts.

"Sorry."

"Its ok." Aoi turns to the three guys standing before her. "Lee, I had a really nice time with you, the way you won all those prizes for me was really sweet. Neji, I enjoyed watching those lights in the fountain with you. And Sanji, you were very courteous to me and respected me as a woman. This decision was very difficult for me to come to because I not only had a good time with all of you, but I like all of you also." Aoi pauses to take a breath. "I choose Sanji." The two other boys seem a little upset but acknowledge Aoi's decision. Sanji smirks knowingly. "Akane dropped a hint, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did." Sanji hugs Aoi tightly. She wraps her small slender arms around his waist, and, since she's so short, buries her head in his stomach.

'You just had to ruin it, didn't you?' Aoi scolds Akane.

'All I did was tell him that if he hurt you, he'd die.' Akane says defensively. 'I just didn't warn the other two… to that… extent.'

'Oh, thanks.' Aoi says sarcastically. 'Get out of here.'

'Fine, I'm going.'

"What, did you just tell Akane?" Sanji asks.

"I told her to 'get out of here'." Aoi looks up at Sanji. Sanji chuckles and shakes his head. He locks eyes with Aoi and leans closer. Just as he's about to kiss her, Aoi turns away and sneezes, Aoi looks back at Sanji. They both have confused/surprised faces. Suddenly they both burst out laughing. When they calm down Sanji holds up his arm and Aoi takes it. Sanji leads Aoi to the bow, When the couple gets there Sanji sneezes. Aoi immediately starts laughing and Sanji joins in soon after.

"I love you." Sanji hugs Aoi again.

"Same here." Aoi smiles.

One week later Luffy sent Zolo and Akane to scope out a new town on an island called Golla Golla Isle.

"I wonder why Luffy let us scope the island? He usually does it." Zolo points out casually.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that my dear sister is behind this stunt." Akane says uncomfortably.

"So… this is a…"

"Yep, Aoi's forcing us to be together in a passive aggressive way."

"Your sister… is very-"

"Pushy? I know." Akane shakes her head. "Let's get this done quickly."

"Why?"

"Because it'll *$% Aoi off." Akane grins mischievously. She and Zolo talk casually as they count how many pirate and Navy crews are docked and in town. They're back at the ship after fifteen minutes. "I can't wait to see Aoi's face."

"Well, then you're going to have to look up." Zolo points to the crow's nest where Aoi and Sanji are talking.

"Hey guys, come say goodbye to our friends!" Luffy calls to the two couples.

"What? You all can't get off here!" Akane shouts.

"Why not?" Naruto asks.

"Because there are ten Naval crews and twenty-five pirate crews here at least." Zolo explains.

"Whoa, we're gonna need to watch ourselves. And you guys need to stay until we get to the next island. Most pirates and the Navy don't like ninja too much." Luffy says seriously and acting oddly mature especially for him.

"That is true. All right everyone do we stay for a little while longer?" Kakashi addresses his teams and the other teams including the Sand ninja team who joined the group a couple of islands back.

"We'll leave. We just have to be careful." All ninjas say.

"If that's how you want it to be, whatever." Akane states.

"I wish you guys the best of luck." Aoi grants to the ninja crews.

"You too." All teams yell over their shoulders a they jump of the ship.

"Sanji, Aoi! Zolo, Akane!" Luffy shouts.

"Ow, we're right here Luffy." Akane holds her ears and glares at Luffy.

"Sorry, I forgot." Luffy grins.

"So, what do you need us to do?" Zolo questions suspiciously.

"The four of you are going on a double date."

"What?! Don't we have a say in this?" Aoi asks surprised.

"Yeah, I mean we have out own lives." Sanji agrees.

"Nope, now go." Luffy pushes all four of them out of the ship.

"I'm going to strangle you in your sleep tonight…" Akane shouts.

"With your own arm." Aoi says with false sweetness.


	13. Chapter 13

A girl walks into a restaurant and sits down at a small table by herself. She barely notices when two couples sit in the booth behind her. Suddenly she clutches her head when two voices begin speaking inside of it.

'This is nice.' A kind voice remarks.

'But you'd rather be on the ship.' The other voice, a vibrant one, replies.

'True, what's Luffy's problem?'

The girl forces herself to breath and not scream. "You won't scream no matter how insane you are." She whispers. 'Wait Luffy? They must be Straw Hat pirates. If I can kill them I might be able to rejoin Buggy and Aldiva's crews!' She secretly takes a quick glance behind her. Those two girls are there plus the blonde guy and the pirate hunter. The girl eats her food quickly and pays for it. She then hides in some bushes in front of the restaurant and waits. It's in the late afternoon when they finally leave. The girl attacks the smallest person and runs off into the deserted part of town when the small blue haired girl blocks the girl's attack. Suddenly the girl is surrounded by ninja and the four Straw Hat pirates. Many voices enter the girl's mind at once and she does scream.

"Who are you?" A male voice asks from behind her.

'Who is she?'

'Why did she attack me?'

'Why is she screaming?'

'Is she insane?'

"Get out of my head! Make the voices stop!" The girl screeches covering her head and ears.

'Voices?'

'Ha-ha she is crazy."

'Or she's that girl. The girl the old woman told us about a while back!'

'But that would mean she's…'

'A psychic!'

"How can I be a psychic?" The girl groans. The girls from the restaurant look at her.

"She is psychic." The smallest girl says in shock. "She's been hearing our thoughts the whole time."

"I think you're right Aoi." The other girl agrees. "What is your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" Minori shouted at the girl with blue hair.

Aoi and Akane look at each other then return their attention to the crouching girl with amused and mocking smiles.

The girl looks around at everyone surrounding her. "Uhh, good point. My name is Minori."

Luffy eyes her curiously then he asked, "Where are you from and why did you attack Aoi?" (He was walking through town, looking for a restaurant, unbeknownst to the couples he was really spying.)

Arms still wrapped about her head Minori looked up at him with a look of innocence and surprise. She blinked a few times before answering, "My mother is a member of Aldiva's crew and my father is a member of Buggy's crew. They dumped me off on some island south of here, because they thought that I was insane and a disgrace. I thought that if I kill one of the Straw Hat crew," she nodded toward Aoi, "they would let me back." She finishes with a bitter smile.

"Well, why don't you join us?" Luffy laughs.

"Luffy, what are you thinking? She just tried to kill Aoi!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Sanji, she didn't even leave a scratch." Aoi said coming to the saddened girl's aid.

"Thanks, but you don't have to." Minori says standing up. "I should leave." Before she could move, Akane and Aoi hooked one of their arms through each of Minori's making it impossible to escape.

"You know, Minori," Aoi starts sweetly.

"You haven't answered Luffy." Akane finishes with an evil smile.

Minori looks from Aoi's placid face to Akane's malicious gaze, then realizing there is no hope of escape, she turns to Luffy and says, "I'll join your crew." Aoi and Akane nod in agreement.

Later Naruto, Akane, Luffy, and Aoi drag Minori off to find the three Sand siblings, Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara, who are supposed to be on a recon mission for the Sand village.

They find the three with Kiba, Neji, and Kakashi talking in the shade of a huge tree at the edge of a small forest.

"Hey guys!" Naruto and Luffy shout running to the group.

The two older of the three siblings wave, but the youngest gives Naruto and Luffy a look of distain.

"Hey!" Kiba yells back. Finally noticing Minori, he asks, "Who's the new girl?" Without waiting for an answer, he walks up to Minori and says, "Hi, I'm Kiba, and this is Akamaru."

"My name's Minori." She chirps looking wide eyed at Akamaru. "Hi Neji. Hi Kakashi." She adds. Minori looks inquiring at the other three.

"My name's Temari. I'm the oldest." The girl with four blonde pig tails and a huge fan says.

"I'm Kankuro, second oldest." The boy with purple lines on his face steps forward.

"Gaara, youngest." The red head says.

'Wait, is he blushing? He is, he is!' Temari exclaims in her mind as she watches Gaara sink further into the shadows.

"Huh, who's blushing?" Minori asks innocently.

"No one said anything about blushing." Naruto says confused.

"Oh, never mind then." Minori says placing her right index finger to her chin and looking down in contemplation.

Five minutes later everyone hears Minori scream, "Kitty!" and look up in time to see her dart off into the woods.

They chase after her into the woods only to find her arms thrown around the neck of a rather large Bengal tiger. The tiger was a beautiful rust orange with black strips (duh), it was only slightly smaller than Akamaru.

Standing up, Minori says, "This is my dear friend Asa. Asa these are my new friends Aoi, Akane, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, Naruto, Zolo, Sanji, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, and, my captain, Luffy." She absently scratched the side of Asa's face.

They expected to hear a growl or something like that for a response but Asa spoke in a clear ringing voice that should belong to a twenty-year-old woman. "Nice to meet you all."

Minori giggled as Asa let out a purr of amusement at the startled faces.

"Luffy? Asa can come with us too, can't she?" Minori asks giving him a puppy-dog pout.

"Sure!" He said snapping back.

"But Luffy, Asa is far too big." Aoi says kindly.

"Oh, that won't be a problem." Asa states calmly as a golden light surrounds her. When is subsides in Asa's place there is a small rust orange colored house-cat with black strips, twitching its whiskers is amusement.

"Let me guess… One of your abilities?" Akane says giving the cat a pointed look.

Asa leapt up onto Minori's shoulder and purred, "Yes."


	14. Chapter 14

"Interesting." An unknown, yet oh-so familiar, voice says. "This will be a very challenging mission now." Kabuto comes out of hiding as the ninja and pirates leave.

"Minori, calm down!" Aoi shouts in irritation. The newest member of the Straw Hat crew was bouncing around the deck giving everyone migraines.

"We have something to tell you." Akane sing-songs.

"Oh? What is it?" Minori stops bouncing.

"You have to come with us." Akane and Aoi lead Minori into the women's cabin.

"SO?"

"You're going to have to make a decision soon." Akane tells Minori.

"Kiba, Gaara, Naruto, and Luffy have all fallen in love with you. All four of them are ready to duke it out." Aoi finishes.

"Are you serious?"

"Sh-yeah." Akane and Aoi say in unison. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you gonna stop them from hurting each other?"

"Well…"

"You gonna hold a tournament, aren't you?"

"Yup."

Minori sat on the railing watching Gaara glare maliciously at Kiba who was talking loudly to Akamaru about how he could never get Minori to love him, and Naruto and Luffy boasting loudly to each other about their strength.

Aoi and Akane walked over to where Minori sat looking mildly bored with the scene playing out in front of her.

"Hi!" Minori chirps finally noticing the sister. "What's up?"

Aoi smiled kindly and Akane frowned deeply. 'Get it over with!!' Both Akane and Aoi yelled at her silently.

Holding the sides of her head Minori stuck out her tongue at the sisters and mumbles, "This was getting boring anyway. Kiba stop being mean to Gaara, Naruto, Luffy, stop yelling, I'm getting a migraine." Minori shouts with a huge smile. At this Kiba mumbles sorry to Gaara, who had turned his attention to the deck of the boat with a slight blush on his face, while Naruto and Luffy rubbed the back of their heads shouting sorry back at Minori.

"Hey Gaara, come on we have to get back to the mission." Kankuro calls from the dock.

Nodding stiffly, Gaara started towards the ladder down to the dock, but before he made it even half way there, he was nearly tackled to the floor from the force of Minori's bear hug. "Bye Gaara! Bye Temari and Kankuro!" She yells as they leave the island.

"Well, that's one down." Minori chirps once she, Aoi, and Akane are alone. Aoi nodded and Akane let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ok, I'm sick of this bickering." Minori shouts exasperated at the three boys in front of her. "We are going to have a little tournament to help decide and settle a few things. It's going to be a one on one three way match. That ok with everyone?"

"Yahooo! This is going to be fun!" Luffy yells.

"Can't complain. Not much competition though." Kiba smirks.

"Awesome. I'm going to beat you both. Believe it!" Naruto shouts, punching the air with his fist.

"Stop yelling." Minori yells, bent over head on hands.

"Sorry." Both Luffy and Naruto say more quieter.

"Thank you." Minori says with a sigh of relief.


	15. Chapter 15

"Minori, calm down!" Aoi shouts in irritation. The newest member of the Straw Hat crew was bouncing around the deck giving everyone migraines.

"We have something to tell you." Akane sing-songs.

"Oh? What is it?" Minori stops bouncing.

"You have to come with us." Akane and Aoi lead Minori into the women's cabin.

"SO?"

"You're going to have to make a decision soon." Akane tells Minori.

"Kiba, Gaara, Naruto, and Luffy have all fallen in love with you. All four of them are ready to duke it out." Aoi finishes.

"Are you serious?"

"Sh-yeah." Akane and Aoi say in unison. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you gonna stop them from hurting each other?"

"Well…"

"You gonna hold a tournament, aren't you?"

"Yup."

Minori sat on the railing watching Gaara glare maliciously at Kiba who was talking loudly to Akamaru about how he could never get Minori to love him, and Naruto and Luffy boasting loudly to each other about their strength.

Aoi and Akane walked over to where Minori sat looking mildly bored with the scene playing out in front of her.

"Hi!" Minori chirps finally noticing the sister. "What's up?"

Aoi smiled kindly and Akane frowned deeply. 'Get it over with!!' Both Akane and Aoi yelled at her silently.

Holding the sides of her head Minori stuck out her tongue at the sisters and mumbles, "This was getting boring anyway. Kiba stop being mean to Gaara, Naruto, Luffy, stop yelling, I'm getting a migraine." Minori shouts with a huge smile. At this Kiba mumbles sorry to Gaara, who had turned his attention to the deck of the boat with a slight blush on his face, while Naruto and Luffy rubbed the back of their heads shouting sorry back at Minori.

"Hey Gaara, come on we have to get back to the mission." Kankuro calls from the dock.

Nodding stiffly, Gaara started towards the ladder down to the dock, but before he made it even half way there, he was nearly tackled to the floor from the force of Minori's bear hug. "Bye Gaara! Bye Temari and Kankuro!" She yells as they leave the island.

"Well, that's one down." Minori chirps once she, Aoi, and Akane are alone. Aoi nodded and Akane let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ok, I'm sick of this bickering." Minori shouts exasperated at the three boys in front of her. "We are going to have a little tournament to help decide and settle a few things. It's going to be a one on one three way match. That ok with everyone?"

"Yahooo! This is going to be fun!" Luffy yells.

"Can't complain. Not much competition though." Kiba smirks.

"Awesome. I'm going to beat you both. Believe it!" Naruto shouts, punching the air with his fist.

"Stop yelling." Minori yells, bent over head on hands.

"Sorry." Both Luffy and Naruto say more quieter.

"Thank you." Minori says with a sigh of relief.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ok, this is how the matching will go, Luffy against Naruto. Sorry Kiba, but you'll have to sit out this round and fight the winner. So you have the first round bi." Akane explains to the competitors.

"Believe it!" Naruto shouts.

"Yahoo!" Luffy also shouts.

"Fine by me." Kiba says calmly.

"Ok then, Kiba go find a place to chill and watch, and we'll get this started." Aoi finishes.

"Now boys," both girls say, "play nice and work hard!"

"Ready…?" Aoi starts

"Now let's get the fight…" Akane says next.

"Started. Go…" The sisters finish at the same time.

Naruto whips out a kunai and bites down onto the handle. He charges and Luffy who uses his Gum Gum Rocket to dodge. Naruto uses his Kage Bushin no Jutsu and makes a human chain up into the sky. One of the Narutos grabs onto Luffy's ankle and the chain slams him into the ground.

"Ha! I knew I was-" Naruto is silenced by Luffy's foot colliding with his jaw.

"This is far from over." Luffy says in all seriousness. Naruto frowns and massages his swollen jaw.

"Fine, have it your way." Naruto hisses. Luffy hits Naruto with his fist. Naruto stabs Luffy with his kunai but Luffy manages to throw Naruto. Naruto slams into a large boulder and blacks out.

"Luffy wins!" Minori shouts. "Go see Sakura to get fixed up for your next fight." It takes Sakura around forty minutes to heal Luffy completely. Luffy returns to the battle field ready to fight Kiba. "And… Begin!"

"All right Akamaru! Let's go!" Kiba jumps onto his dog's back. Luffy glares at Kiba and adjusts his hat. Kiba and Akamaru race toward Luffy who dodges them easily. He grabs Kiba's jacket, yanks him off of Akamarru's back, and pulls Kiba into his fist. Kiba doubles over holding his stomach. Luffy kicks Kiba in the side of his head which causes Kiba's temple to split open. Kiba knocks Luffy's feet out from under him and kicks him in the ribs and sends him flying into the same boulder that knocked Naruto out. Luffy staggers to his feet. He throws his arms behind him.

"Gum! Gum! Double Barrel!" Luffy shouts. His two fists hit Kiba in the jaw and Kiba's legs fold underneath him.

"Daang!" Aoi's jaw drops while Akane's eyes grow wide. "Let's not tick him off." Minori walks over to Luffy.

"Let's have Sakura fix you up again." She suggests holding out her hand.

"That or I can let these bruises heal on their own." Luffy takes Minori's hand and gently pulls her into a hug. Minori hugs back and smiles.

"Aww." Akane smiles.

"That's so cute." Aoi says in a monotone, with an emotionless face. Zolo wraps his arms around Akane's waist and rests his chin on her head. Sanji offers his arm to Aoi who hugs it and lays her head against it. They watch as Luffy and Minori talk. Suddenly both Minori and Luffy sneeze at the same time and all three couple laugh (Aoi laughs inside her head).

With her fingers intertwined with Luffy's Minori walked over to where Naruto and Kiba were sitting. "You two gonna be ok?" She asked crouching in front of them trying to stave off the emo squiggles.

A loud boom could be heard from the forest behind them.

"What was that?" Nami asks as they run toward the sound.

"Don't know but we'll find out soon enough." Zolo answers unsheathing his swords.

They stopped when they came to the group of people wearing black cloaks with red clouds.

"Who are you?" Akane shouts rudely at the bunch.

No one in the group said anything as they attacked Luffy's crew and Kakashi's team.

While everyone was caught up in the fight a man with orange spiky hair and multiple piercing grabbed Minori and teleported away. Seeing that they had gotten what they came for, the group left.


	17. Chapter 17

**After taking care of injuries that the crew had received from those cloaked people, every one meets to come up with a plan to get Minori back. After a while there are only two suggestions. One from Kakashi and another from Robin.**

"**U.G.H. my head hurts." Aoi mumbles while massaging her temples. 'Kakashi wants to use his talking dog to track those guys down.'**

"**And Robin wants us to try and contact Minori.' Akane lays on her back struggling to think. Then the two girls both think of a compromise. "What if we let Kakashi and his dog track them…"**

"**And if he starts getting led toward the sea…"**

"**We try to contact Minori and work from there!" The two girls jump up Aoi shouting happily and Akane saying emotionlessly.**

"**That… makes sense." Kakashi agrees.**

"**It does. It will probably work." Robin nods her approval.**

"**Okay, so we have an agreed plan?" Paccun asks.**

"**Yes, let's go Paccun." Kakashi and his dog dash off into the forest.**

"**Now we wait." Naruto says.**

"**No we don't, one of them just went that way!" Nami point north. Luffy and Naruto dash that way.**

"**No! To the west!" Usapp points west all the while bickering about who will save Minori.**

**Naruto and Luffy stop in a clearing panting.**

"**Kakashi… any… luck on finding… her scent?" Luffy asked.**

**Kakashi looked at Paccun who shook his head. "No." Kakashi answered looking back at the two panting boys.**

"**Fine. Let's keep looking." Luffy says with a serious tone.**

"**Who are you guys and girl, and where am I" Minori asked. When she received no answer she thought to herself, 'Ok Minori, concentrate. Who has the weakest barrier?' As she carefully prodded barriers with her mind, 'Not him. Not him, either. Ok, he gives me a migraine… Found one.' She thought triumphantly, entering the blue skinned man's mind. 'Ok, the blue skinned one is Kisame, one with dark black hair is Itachi, the blonde that gave me a migraine is Deidara, red hair is Sesori, piercings is Leader, girl is… crap doesn't know, and creepy plant dude is Zetsu.'**

"**Kisame, you're wobbling, yeah." Deidara says pointing at Kisame.**

**Kisame shook his head. "A bit spacey today, eh." He smirks.**

"**You're always spacey, un." Deidara snickers.**

**Everyone watched as the two argued, all except for leader dude, who kept watching Minori suspiciously.**

**Minori looked innocently at the leader dude. "Kitty!!" Minori screamed rushing passed the leader and blue haired girl. "Asa, is this where you've been?"**

**Asa mewed in a 'glad to see you too,' tone.**

"**Ok, now on a serious note, as soon as these strange people go to sleep, you are to sneak out of here, find Luffy and the others, and lead them back here, 'kay?" Minori command Asa quietly.**

'**Got it.' Asa said.**


	18. Chapter 18

"How could you lose her?" Naruto yells at Luffy.

"How could I? You were there too!" Luffy hollered back.

"…" Naruto realizes and starts to think, 'He's right.'

"You two are pathetic! Sitting here fighting over who lost her, when it was neither one of your faults." A certain feline friend said coming from behind them.

"What are you talkin' about?" Luffy asks. "Do you know where she is?"

"I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't, now would I?" Asa countered.

"True." Luffy acknowledged. "Where is she? Can you take me to her?" He continues with a hint of desperation.

"Yes, but everyone needs to be with us. The leader is already starting to suspect that something's wrong with Minori, and I don't know what he has planned. We're going to need to hurry, so round everyone up now."

Luffy lets out an ear splitting whistle, while Naruto sent out shadow clones of himself to find his team mates. Soon Luffy's crew and Naruto's team arrive.

"Wow, that was fast." Asa mumbles in shock. "Come on! Follow me!" Asa races off deeper into the forest followed closely behind by the Straw Hat crew and the ninja.

'Hold on Minori. I'm coming.' Luffy thinks as he sprints after Asa.

"Hey." Minori said tugging on Kisame's sleeve. "Hey." she repeats.

"What?" Kisame snaps.

"Why are you blue?" Minori asks innocently as an *urk* mark appears and everyone else sweat dropped. "Why you mad? I just asked why you look a bit sad." She blinked innocently. "If you aren't gonna tell me then whatever." "She's… odd." Itachi states in a monotone as she skips over to the newest arrival.

"Hello, I'm Minori. Who are you?" She asks the tall dark haired boy with an orange mask.

"Tobi." He chirps looking down at the girl in front of him.

Smiling, Minori turned away from Tobi and walked over to the leader dude.

"Sooo… Why am I here anyway?" She asks but when she received no answer she proceeds to poke him, and poke him, and poke him, all the while failing to note the ever growing *urk* mark.

"Tobi!" The leader dude snaps. "You have a new mission."

"Yay! Tobi is a good boy. What is my mission, Leader-sama?" Tobi asked excitedly.

"To guard and keep and eye on her." He answered looking annoyed down at Minori who was still poking him.

"Show her where she'll be staying." Leader-sama said as he pushed Minori toward Tobi.

"Yes, Leader-sama." Tobi says obediently. "You are in Tobi's room!!"

"Yay!!" Minori shouts.

"And Tobi and girl with stay up all night-" Tobi starts.

"Tobi! No you will not!" The leader growls between clenched teeth.

"Ahhhhh!" Both Tobi and Minori whine.

"But she's my only friend." Tobi continues on.

"But I thought I was your friend!" Itachi cries as he comes around the corner.

"WHAT?!?!" Everyone in the vicinity who heard yelled, except for Minori, giving him a bewildered/questioning look.

Coming out of a faze, Itachi runs to a mirror after seeing everyone's expressions. 'What have I done?!' He mentally shouts to himself.

"OMG! AHHAHAAA! That is funny!" Minori laughs clutching her side. "AH! It hurts!!"

Everyone turns to each other with looks of confusion at what has caused their prisoner to suddenly burst out in laughter.

Laughter having died away, Tobi continues to take Minori through to her room. Slowly walking down the hall, Tobi started explaining who each person in the room was, and who's room was who's.

Finally making it to her room, Tobi asks, "Any questions for Tobi?" Opening her door slightly waiting for her to answer.

"No, I'm fine. I got it." Minori says with a slight smile.

"'Kay, night." He says walking off.

"Yeah." Minori murmurs walking into her 'prison.'

'Asa, where are y'all?' Minori asks, shortly after having closed the door, with impatience.

'Minori chill. We're on our way.' Asa assures her.

'Fine.' She sighs. 'Just hurry.'

'Don't worry.'


	19. Chapter 19

"Asa, I know that Minori's probably ticked that we're not there yet, but if we're running straight into doing battle with these unknown creeps, then I do think we need to gather our strength and rest here." Akane suggests.

"Dear, she's beyond ticked. She's ready to tear my head off." Asa explains. "But you're right, we must wait and rest."

"Since we're going to have to wait, we might as well set up watch shifts. Let's have Paccun start. So that we can all get a little shut eye. Paccun, you will decide who's next, ok?"

"Fine with me." Paccun answers monotonously.

The next morning, Minori sneaks from her room and heads towards the most decadent scent she has ever smelt in her life… coffer that is freshly brewed.

"Well, look who's up!" Kohan states.

"Yes, surprising, ain't it?" Minori, sleep induced, sarcastically states.

"Hn, no need for the attitude." Kohan hisses.

"I'll be much better after a cup of this wonderful smelling concoction you have there." Minori says with a smirk. "If I can have some, of course."

"Knock yourself out." Kohan continues monotonously.

"'Kay." Minori reaches for the glass cabinet that holds the cups and takes one down. Slowly she pours the coffee, sugar, and cream into it, and savors the ever so slow change in color and smell. After stirring thoroughly, she takes a slow, delicate sip to bask in the glory of the new sweet concoction.

"Now that's what I call a boost." Minori says, slowly returning back to what was afoot.

Having been awake almost all night, with the occasional dozes, Luffy finally decides to go for a slow, leisurely walk to wake him up completely. Making his way, he doesn't realize he has two pairs of eyes on him as he goes.

'He's worried.' Aoi thinks slowly.

'Well, what do you expect? We're all worried, and I know for me it really hurts to just sit here and not go to her.' Akane replies back.

'Yeah, well, as soon as everyone gets up we're gone.' Aoi says back.

'Yeah.' Akane agrees.

A few hours later, and three cups of coffee, still unbeknownst to Luffy and gang, having reached three-fourths of the way to the unknown people's hideout.

"CRASH!" Heard from a bit to the right a good thirty feet or so, caused everyone to run in response toward the sound, now knowing what's the matter.

"MINORI!! NOOOOO!!" Both Aoi and Akane yell running as fast as their legs would carry them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Taking the last sip of her third cup, Minori glances around her noticing the crowd standing around working on their first, the leader just walking in.**

**Just as the leader takes a sip of his cup, Minori's three start to take their affect.**

"**CRASH!!" The cup she was drinking from just drops from her hand and falls to the floor. Then suddenly the hot pot that the hot coffee sat in goes flying across the room spilling all over Deidara, causing him to drop his cup and its contents going all ever the leader and Tobi, who both shoot death glares at him, after they have both accidentally tossed theirs, in shock, just barely missing Kisame and Kohan.**

**Tobi turns and walks out of the room to go get towels to clean up the mess. Suddenly he jumps as someone starts talking as if they came from behind him, saying, "Psst…" Though he ignored it the first time thinking they would go away, when a second sounds.**

"**Psst! Behind you." The voice, which sounds as his own, says to him.**

**Quickly turning, with a kunai in his hand, he discovers no one is there. "Where are you?!" Tobi demands.**

"**Where else? Other than behind you?" Tobi's voice, in his head, says once again, thanks to Minori's ability to mimic any voice she hears.**

**Turning once again, he again, discovers nothing there. Then, suddenly Minori says, still in Tobi's mimicked voice, "I'm on your back." Him suddenly realizing the pressure of something on his back, reaches up and behind his head, with his right arm, and reaching down and then back up with his left arm, only again, finding nothing there. With this discovery he starts to realize he's going insane and with his eyes bulging out of his head, he runs to his room, not coming out again until Luffy and that group shows up.**


	21. Chapter 21

"Minori! Calm down!" The two opposite sisters yell. Rushing through the door of the lair of the kidnappers, and seeing the damage, they know she is beyond their control, until it wore off.

"Minoooorrriii!" Aoi yells softly. "Where aaarrreee youuu?" Moving ever so slightly to avoid getting hurt, she makes her way to the hallway doorway stepping out of the television room and into the hallway, both hear a muffled 'poke' being said by a blonde too hyper for her own good.

Stepping up to a door that looked as if it was leading into an office, considering it was cracked a bit for them to see into the room, they found a tied up male with too many piercings tied up to the desk, and their friend sitting crossed legged on top of it poking hi one and now saying 'bark bark' in a squeaky voice.

Silently, Aoi and Akane open the doors fully and lean against the frame with their arms crossed over their chest.

'If you're done trying to annoy the $%^ out of your new friend, don't you thing you should leave with us to show your man, and all the others, you're fine?' Both Aoi and Akane silently suggest to Minori.

"Ahhh, but I was just getting started." Minori whined back, drooping her shoulders, but shrugs and turns towards her two friends, jumps off, and runs to her friends, and gives them glomping bear hugs.

"How much coffee did you have?" Aoi gasps out. She and Akane start walking together out of the building and into the forest.

"Three cups." Minori giggles hyperly.

"With lots of cream and sugar I bet." Akane comments wryly.

"Yeppers."

"Oh joy."

"LUFFY!!" Minori screams when the trio reach the "camp" site. She rushes over and gives him a death glomp.

"OW! THAT WAS MY EAR!!" Akane screeches angrily. She grins suddenly and looks to Aoi.

"AND THAT WAS MINE!" Aoi roars. "Sheesh." Minori starts jumping all ever and running around in circles.

"They did not give her coffee." Zolo shakes his head.

"They did. Three cups full of cream and sugar." Akane leans against him massaging her temples.

"That's great." Sanji rolls his eyes. Aoi grins wryly and hugs his arm.

"Some one save out souls, minds, and sanity." She says.


	22. Chapter 22

Later that night Minori's 'hyper speed' has worn off and she is talking to the twins.

"So Naruto hasn't accepted the rejection yet?" She asks worriedly.

"Nuh-uh." Aoi shakes her head.

"You need to talk to him." Akane tells Minori seriously. Aoi starts goofing off but the pair ignore it.

Sighing, Minori gets up and trudges over to Naruto.

"Naruto." Minori says sternly.

The blonde looked up, "Hey Minori, you ok? The Akatsuki didn't hurt you did they?"

"I'd be more worried about them. Anyway, Naruto, what I wanted to… ok I can't do this. Naruto, I like you as a friend, nothing more nothing less. Luffy is my boyfriend." Minori sighed. She gave Naruto a hug and ruffled his hair before sitting with Akane and Aoi. "Happy?"

"Yes." They answer in unison.

Having to deal with Naruto sporting a hurt ego, Kakashi and the others decide that it was best for Naruto and his team to leave to give Minori space from his 'wannabe emo' self.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but its for your own good." Sakura said dragging him as he kicks and screams.

"NO! I'M FINE! LETS STAY!" Naruto screams.

"Nope! We're leaving." Kakashi says finally taking his head out of his 'horrible' book.

That night while everyone is asleep someone creeps onto the ship. They enter the female cabin and sneak up to Akane's hammock. Her eyes are shut in sleep and her breathing is even and regular. The person roughly puts a cloth over Akane's nose and mouth. Her screams of anger and fear are muffles by the cloth. Akane fights for a few seconds them passes out. The person hefts Akane onto their shoulder.

"Put her down!" An angry Aoi shouts. The person dashes out of the girls cabin. "Icy Torrent!" Aoi's attack misses narrowly. "Gales Swords!" The wind picks up but the figure avoids the attack again. They throw a net and Aoi becomes trapped inside of it.

"Aoi!" Sanji shouts rushing to the girl's aid.

"Aoi, where's Akane?" Zolo asks worriedly. Aoi points to the fleeing figure. Zolo pursues the figure.

^)%&ing (^$&^$!!!" Aoi shouts in rage as she struggles to free herself. She tries to use her Cursed Fruit abilities only to be zapped with electricity. She screams in pain before blacking out.

'Akane…' Aoi thinks in her unconsciousness.

'Aoi… help.' Akane's fearful voice cuts through the darkness of Aoi's mine. Akane appears in front of Aoi.

'Akane!' She starts moving away from Aoi, who tries to grab her only to pass through her. 'Akane! Aaakaaaneee!!!'

Aoi screams sitting up quickly inside her hammock. Her head pounding. '$%& it! How could I have let that $&%*$ take her!' She degrades herself. Trying to reach her dearest and closest friend and sister since birth, she pleads, 'Akane, answer me! Please! I… Akane please!'

"Aoi? Aoi, come here." Sanji says holding his arms out to comfort his beloved.

'Aoi! Aoi? Can you hear me? AOI!!' Akane tries telepathically. She sighs in defeat. She takes some time to look at her surroundings. She's in a small cell with a large door that has a tiny square with a grating ever it. The room starts to open and Akane stands to come face to face with one of the most infamous men in the Navy.


	23. Chapter 23

"**Smokestack…"**

**Aoi wakes up again in Sanji's arms and barely holds back a sob. 'Akane is gone.' She buries her head in Sanji's chest.**

"**Hey. Are you gonna be okay?" Sanji questions petting her.**

"**I… don't know." Aoi's voice crack. **

**She's been strong for Akane so far but Akane is so far away now it literally hurts deep inside Aoi's chest and now she's feeling overwhelmed. Aoi tries to hold her composure but fails and breaks down. "It hurts Sanji. It hurts so much."**

"**W-what hurts?"**

"**My chest, my heart! Akane is too far away."**

'**This isn't good. If Aoi is in pain Akane is too.' Sanji holds Aoi close. 'If I can get her to go to sleep again, I'll tell the crew.' Sanji strokes Aoi's hair and comforts her. Soon she's sleeping fitfully and Sanji leaves to tell the others.**

'**Urk-" Akane struggles for breath, due to the vice-like grip around her neck.**

"**Tell me where you're going." Smokestack growls.**

"**I don't…k-know." She gasps. "We just go… it's random."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**We just wander all over…" Smokestack drops her and she falls coughing and holding her throat.**

"**What are you after?"**

"**What every pirate is after."**

"**I can see that you won't give me a straight answer. I'll use other means to get it then." Akane's eyes widen and several Navy sailors walk in carrying long rods of metal.**

"**Someone is hurting Akane!" Aoi shouts waking up. She falls, literally, out of her hammock and stumbles out of the women's quarters. She spots the others and rushes to them. "Someone's hurting Akane!" **

"**What? How do you know?" Zolo asks in fear for Akane.**

"**I can feel it." Aoi winces at a particularly nasty blow.**

"**Agh! Aoi, your shoulder!" Chopper points to Aoi's right shoulder and sure enough there is a red welt.**

**Minori looked angrily at the rolling waves.**

"**Glaring at the sea won't make up go any faster." Aoi said matter-of-factly then winces slightly.**

**Minori looked at her friend out of the corner of her eye to see a thin line of blood trickling down her face.**

"**Akane's out cold." Aoi stated emotionally catching Minori's look.**

**Minori turned her gaze back to the sea them smirked evilly as she remembered how she had controlled Itachi. Her smirk disappeared as the realization donned on her. "Aoi, I have an idea!" Minori yelled grabbing Aoi's shoulders.**

"**That's a first." Usapp said from the other side of the ship. Upon seeing the murderous looks from both Minori and Aoi he promptly shut up and ran into the cabin.**

"**As I was saying. When I was kidnapped by those weird peoples, I controlled the one names Itachi for a few moments and got inside Tobi's and Kisame's head." Minori paused unsure of how to explain it.**

"**What you're saying is that through me, you can get to Akane." Aoi said eyes widening.**

"**Possibly." Minori affirmed.**


	24. Chapter 24

Minori stood behind Aoi with her middle and pointer fingertips on Aoi's temple. Both girls' eyes were closed in concentration.

Once she has passed through Aoi's barrier Minori felt she were falling then suddenly she was dropped on to what felt like a concrete floor. Her body felt heavy, slowly she opened her eyes, pushed herself up into a sitting position, and looked around the gloom. 'Where am I?' Minori thought. She lifted her hands up her face. "I'm in Akane's body!" Minori exclaimed quietly.

Taking a once over in Akane's mind, she finds her unconscious friend in a dark black box. But she leaves her friend so nature can take its course and so that she does her business uninterrupted.

'Talk about out of body experience.' Aoi thinks sarcastically. Her subconscious is seeing Akane's bloody, battered form lie on the floor of her dank, tiny cell. Aoi shakes in rage. 'Calm down, Aoi, concentrate so Minori can figure out where Akane is, if she knows, and who is doing this,' Aoi's subconscious sits beside Akane and concentrated.

Suddenly Aoi is waking up to hear Sanji pleading for her to "say something."

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" He growls. Aoi rolls her eyes.

"We know who has Akane!" Minori blurts out. Aoi smirks at Sanji and stands up.

"Who? Who is it?" Zolo questions.

"Its Smokestack." Minori says gravely. Everyone's hearts skip a beat. At first he was just trying to find out what we're doing but now he's using Akane as bait." Aoi collapses holding her stomach.

"What's wrong Aoi?" Sanji kneels and places his hand on her back. Aoi starts to vomit suddenly, but there isn't much food due to her loss of appetite with Akane gone. She soon vomits up a considerable amount of blood then coughs up a bit more. She looks at the blood before her shaking.

"No, no, no. No! No! NO!!!" She screams.

Akane grunts as Smokestack's foot hits her stomach again. She coughs up more blood.

"Umph!" Aoi winces then covers her mouth as more blood is coughed up. She looks at her hand and finds herself shaking, trembling in absolute rage. "I'm gonna kill him." Her voice is barely audible. "I'm gonna kill that (SOB)!

"Aoi!" Sanji says in shock. Aoi stands shakily leaning on Sanji for support.

"He is going to regret everything he's done to Akane and if she dies… I'm gonna tear him limb from limb!"

"Correction… we will tear him limb from limb." Zolo growls. Aoi nods before she gasps and almost falls over. Dots flash across her vision and she staggers a bit.

"Aoi?" The others look on anxiously. She shakes her head a bit.

"I think Akane just got a concussion. A bad one." Aoi says before she blacks out.


	25. Chapter 25

Three days later the Straw Hat crew has finally found Smokestack and are planning to set Akane free. They are sitting around a layout sketch that Nami stole.

"Okay, let's go over it one last time." Luffy says. "Sanji, you and Nami with go here," he points to a spot on the map. "Aoi, you and Robin will go here, Usapp and Chopper will go there, and Zolo, Minori, and I will go there. Let's go." Everyone goes to their areas and wait for Luffy's signal. "Gum Gum Double Barrel!" Luffy destroys half the wall in front of the Naval base. The others, except Zolo and Minori, dash into the dust and hide until everyone in the Base are battling Luffy, Minori, and Zolo. Each group begins searching for Akane as their captain, his first mate, and the captain's girl distract the Navy. Then…

"It's a distraction!" Smokestack 'shouts.'

Minori curses silently as he hears the shout. She ran forward attacking one of the Navy's runts with a borage of punches and kicks.

"Minori, lookout!" Luffy shouted as she turns around to see a sword coming at her.

Aoi dashes down hall after hall as she searches for Akane and runs from the Naval personnel. Eventually she loses them. She struggles to stay conscious.

"Aoi." Aoi stands up straight.

"Akane? Where are you?"

"Here." Aoi follows her sister's raspy voice until she comes up to a large heavy door. Aoi freezes the lock and busts it open. She rushes to her sister's side.

"Hang on Akane. We'll get you out of here soon."

"I don't think so." A man's voice remarks. Aoi jumps to her feet and faces none other than Smokestack.

"Is that so? 'Cause I'm one P.O.-ed pirate who's out for blood." Aoi snaps.

"So am I." Zolo puts his blade to Smokestack's neck. Aoi kicks S. Stack in the stomach when he makes to tackle her. S. Stack grabs her arm and throws her into the far wall. Zolo swipes his swords at the Navy man and manages to give him a shallow belly cut. S. Stack back hands Zolo. He rushes forward and grabs the barely living Akane by the neck. He then uses her as a human shield.

"You wouldn't risk this girl's life, now would you?" He sneers. Aoi, by now, has risen and is shaking violently in rage. She screams and before he knows it S. Stack is on the ground being punched repeatedly in the face by a midget. He grabs he wrists, stands up, and runs forward, slamming Aoi into the cell wall. Aoi can feel some ribs crack and she retaliates by kicking him where the sun doesn't shine. Zolo takes his opportunity and attacks S. Stack who is still holding Aoi captive. S. Stack swings Aoi around and into Zolo. The two ship mates fly back into the wall and crumple to the floor. S. Stack picks Aoi up by her shirt and slams her into the wall repeatedly. Aoi digs her nails into his wrists, drawing blood. Suddenly he stops. S. Stack's eyes grow wide and his jaw drops. He lets go of Aoi and she falls to the flood behind Zolo, who has thrust his sword into S. Stack's stomach. The Naval officer collapses to the ground and Aoi breathes a difficult sigh of relief. Zolo picks Akane up bridal style as the rest of the crew rushes in.

"C'mon, we need to get out of here!" Nami shouts. Sanji picks Aoi up and the Straw Hat pirate crew sprint off to their ship and sail away quickly.


End file.
